Agumon (Masaru Daimon)
Marcus and Agumon= |-|GeoGreymon= |-|RizeGreymon= |-|ShineGreymon= |-|ShineGreymon Burst Mode= |-|ShineGreymon Ruin Mode= |-|Agumon Burst Mode= Summary Masaru Damon/Marcus Damon and Agumon are the main characters from Digimon Data Squad. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Marcus Damon, Koromon, Agumon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon and ShineGreymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Varies on media Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others) | All previous abilities, Flight | All previous abilities, Expert Swordsman, Light Manipulation, Solar Energy Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Via scaling to other Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Easily defeated a Kokatorimon in doing so reverted it back to it's egg form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to MetalGreymon and Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Equal to WarGreymon) | Complex Multiverse level ( Destroyed Belphemon Rage Mode, who is strong enough to power to tear rifts between both the Human and Digital World) | Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed King Drasil core body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL reactions (Can keep pace with Peckmon) | FTL (Should be comparable to Crowmon) | FTL (Equal to Ravemon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights in speed) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Yggdrasil) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Comparable to the Holy Knights) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to MetalGreymon) | Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level (Survived hits from a somewhat casual Craniamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to BanchoLeomon and the Royal Knights) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weaponry; several dozen kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: GeoGrey Sword | Solar Class Flame Emissions Intelligence: High (A capable and experienced fighter) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Agumon *'Pepper Breath:' Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast:' This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. GeoGreymon *'Mega Flame:' A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. *'Mega Burst:' GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse:' A powerful, high-speed smash with his head. RizeGreymon *'Trident Revolver:' Fires three laser bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer:' Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike:' Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. ShineGreymon *'Glorious Burst:' Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast:' Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword:' Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack, though it must first be released by Marcus's DNA with the Digivice Burst. ShineGreymon Burst Mode *'Corona Blaze Sword:' Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. *'Final Shining Burst:' Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. *'Torrid Weiß' (Deu: Torrid White): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *'Glorious Burst:' Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast:' Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'Torrid Weiß' (Deu: Torrid White): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. Key: Agumon | GeoGreymon | RizeGreymon | ShineGreymon | ShineGreymon Burst Mode | Agumon Burst Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Solar Energy Users